Charlie Scene
) |family = Randi Terrell (wife) Jack Charles Terrell (son) Jack Terrell (father; deceased) Jane Terrell (mother) Jake Terrell (brother) Jesse Terrell (brother) Natalie Terrell (sister) Gia Terrell (niece) Adeline Terrell (niece) |join = 2005 |position = vocals guitar |bands = Hollywood Undead Upright Radio (formerly) Han Cholo |count = 78 }}Charles P. Scene is one of the five current members of the band Hollywood Undead. Biography Personal Background Jordon Terrell was born in Burbank, California on September 3, 1985. He knew future bandmate Funny Man from a young age, and they hung out very regularly growing up. Charlie is featured in almost every song from the band and usually raps about partying, girls, drugs, drinks and kicking ass, although he has also written verses about emotional, strong thoughts. He is classified as the "gangster" of the band. He appeared at the Family Values festival, which also featured Jonathan Davis and his band Korn. His favorite song of theirs is Bullet. He came with the idea in a cab when he was buying a suit for a wedding. Most of the members disliked it at first because it wasn't their usual style. His favorite song from Day of the Dead is War Child with Take Me Home being a close second. His favorite song from V is Broken Record. Masks Charlie Scene's masks have never truly been "masks". Instead, he uses a bandana. The reason for this is because he would rather wear something comfortable, like cloth, than a solid mask. ;Hollywood Undead Initially, Charlie had no money for a mask so he simply wore a Del Taco bag as a mask with holes for eyes and sunglasses. He didn't like it so much because it wasn't comfortable, so he changed it later in time. ;Swan Songs Charlie wore a black bandana and sunglasses. The bandana had a white city style drawing with the letters "LA" stylized on it in the shape of an AK-47. The top of his bandana read "Charles P. Scene". ;Desperate Measures Charlie's bandana had "Charlie Scene" written on it instead. ;American Tragedy Charlie's bandana remained the same as the one he was wearing during Desperate Measures, only with inverted colors. ;Notes from the Underground Charlie's bandana is the same as the one he was wearing during Desperate Measures but the black is replaced with charcoal grey. ;Day of the Dead Charlie Scene's bandana looks really close to his Desperate Measures bandana. The image on the mask appears to be slightly different. It still features the AK-47 with "HU" written in it, the city seems to be in ruins, similar to the Day of the Dead single cover, and a thick cloud of smoke is drifting above it. The color of the bandana is black, instead of grey. ;V Charlie still wears a bandana, but this time without images. He no longer has his name on top. On top he has the word Hollywood with his name under it, now being broken up in two lines but retaining the previously used font. Under his name, he has "LA" written stylized with the two letters merging into each other. Charlie has a black bandana with golden letters, a blue bandana with silver letters, and a red bandana with white letters. Charlie Scene first mask.png|Hollywood Undead Charlie Scene SS mask.png|Swan Songs Charlie Scene DM mask.png|Desperate Measures Charlie Scene AT mask.png|American Tragedy Charlie Scene NFTU mask.png|Notes from the Underground Charlie Scene DOTD mask.png|Day of the Dead Charlie Scene V mask gold.png|V (Black) Charlie Scene V mask red.png|V (Red) Charlie Scene V mask blue.png|V (Blue) Featured in 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Black Dahlia'' (background vocals) *''Bottle and a Gun'' *''California'' *''City'' *''Everywhere I Go'' *''Knife Called Lust'' *''No. 5'' *''Pain'' *''Paradise Lost'' (background vocals) *''Pimpin''' *''The Natives'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' (background vocals) 'Desperate Measures' *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''El Urgencia'' *''Immigrant Song'' *''Shout at the Devil'' (also producer) 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Bullet'' *''Comin' in Hot'' *''Gangsta Sexy'' *''Glory'' (gang vocals) *''Hear Me Now'' (background vocals) *''I Don't Wanna Die'' *''Le Deux'' *''Levitate'' *''Lights Out'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''Mother Murder'' *''My Town'' (gang vocals) *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' (gang vocals) 'Notes from the Underground' *''Another Way Out'' *''Dead Bite'' *''I Am'' *''Kill Everyone'' *''Medicine'' *''One More Bottle'' *''Pigskin'' *''Rain'' *''Up in Smoke'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Dark Places'' *''Day of the Dead'' (also co-producer) *''Disease'' *''Ghost'' *''Gravity'' *''How We Roll'' *''I'll Be There'' *''Live Forever'' *''Party By Myself'' *''Sing'' *''Take Me Home'' (also co-producer) *''Usual Suspects'' *''War Child'' (also co-producer) 'V' *''Bad Moon'' *''Bang Bang'' *''Broken Record'' (also producer) *''California Dreaming'' *''Cashed Out'' *''Ghost Beach'' (background vocals) *''Riot'' (also producer) *''We Own the Night'' *''Whatever It Takes'' (also producer) *''Your Life'' 'Psalms' *''Another Level'' (background vocals) *''Bloody Nose'' *''Gotta Let Go'' 'New Empire Vol. 1' *''Empire'' *''Enemy'' *''Heart of a Champion'' *''Killin' It'' *''Nightmare'' *''Time Bomb'' 'Other' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' *''Scene for Dummies'' *''Turn Off the Lights'' *''Whatever It Takes (Mixtape)'' Trivia *One time, the band went to on tour, but Deuce didn't show up, so Charlie sang all his parts while he wasn't there. Deuce claims that when he arrived at the airport to leave, their manager had told him the band had broken up. *His most famous line out of all of HU's songs is in Everywhere I Go off of the album Swan Songs. It's "Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show." *J-Dog of the band says Charlie only "shows his weenie" when he is drunk. *He speaks Spanish fluently. *He doesn't like being called Jordon by his fans. *He used to own a dog named Stella, however, he accidentally killed her when he hit her with his car. *He shows interest in movie making and seeing shows, he helped direct the music videos for Comin' in Hot, Everywhere I Go, and his own short films. *He is a big fan of Charlie Sheen. That's what inspired his stage name. However, it was originally to confuse people. *When the band started, he was so poor he moved back in with his mom. *He has tattoos on his knuckles that mention his mother and father. On the left hand, Jack and on the right, Jane. *He has known J-Dog and Johnny since pre-school. *His brother Jake plays the main character in the Been to Hell and California Dreaming music videos. *During an interview with Impericon in 2017, Charlie revealed that: **some of his favorite foods are sushi, steak, and a good teriyaki bowl. **his favorite bands are Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers, The Beatles and Creedence Clearwater Revival. **his favorite movies are Forrest Gump, The Shawshank Redemption and Boogie Nights. *His Instagram account is "therealcharliescene". *His YouTube channel is "CS101HU". *His Twitter account is "sirCharlieScene". *When he had his new bandana along with the new album in 2015, Jordon went back and forth when wearing the new bandana and the old Desperate Measures bandana during live performances. This is noticeable in the Usual Suspects music video. *His wife has given birth to their new child, Jack Charles Terrell. His first name is after his dad, who had passed away. Charles is after Charlie's (Jordan's) stage name, Charlie Scene. *Charlie Sheen, who Charlie Scene's name was inspired by, shares the same birthday with, was also born 20 years before Charlie Scene. Category:Hollywood Undead Members Category:Producers